Spill
by shaman3
Summary: Superman just couldn’t help feeling Brainiac Five didn’t understand what he felt like. Taken place after the episode Fear Factory. One shot. Brainy x Superman


Brainiac Five and Superman had been walking for some time now. After they had excused themselves from Superman's room, the two Legionnaires were now making their way to the lounge, where, according to Brainiac Five, Bouncing Boy was waiting to show them some "classic" reality television. In all other cases, memories of reality television back at home would flood into Superman's memory, like a river without a dam. In this case, however, Superman couldn't stop thinking about something that happened only a few minutes ago instead of something that happened eons before.

_I knew you'd make the logical choice._ Brainiac Five's words repeated themselves over again and again in Superman's head, almost as if they were haunting him. Superman just couldn't help feeling Brainiac Five didn't understand what he felt like. Superman couldn't exactly put a word for it, no, but the only way he could describe it was that Brainiac Five got the wrong impression. Superman had saved everyone else, and yet had disposed of Brainiac Five. Wasn't that wrong? How could Brainiac Five accept it so easily?

Superman stopped walking. Brainiac Five, although in the front and most probably not seeing Superman stop, stopped as well. Brainiac Five spun around, frowning questionably at Superman. Superman met his gaze, thoughts running about frantically in a chaos. He knew he had to tell Brainiac Five of what he felt like, or else it might just explode inside him. But how? What? He didn't even know where to start, or what he really felt. Just a basic idea.

As if Brainiac Five thought he understood, he comfortingly said, "Superman, don't worry about--"

"No, Brainy, just … shut up for a second!" Superman rushed, holding up his hands to halt Brainiac Five. Realizing what he had said and how exactly he said it, Superman added, "Please?"

Brainiac Five frowned, but it looked more like a pout. His bottom lip accented, and it looked like he wanted to say something, but was respecting Superman's wishes. Superman sighed, immediately regretting silencing Brainiac Five. But how he needed to tell him…!

_Oh well, _Superman thought hopelessly, _Might as well just start talking and hope what I want comes out._

"When I was beating Quavermas," Superman started, shakily running a hand through his hair. "I couldn't believe what I had chosen."

Brainiac Five lip resumed to its original place, and instead, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Yet, he still remained silent. Superman, now having started his story, straightened his posture and continued with a bold, confident tone. "Brainy, you took me in to the Legion. And I … I _destroyed_ you."

Brainiac Five's eyes widened in fright and horror. Words escaped his mouth before Brainiac Five could stop it. "Superman, no, I.…" Brainiac Five sighed in disbelief, averting his gaze from Superman's. "I guess that's what it seemed like."

Superman nodded, the words stolen from his mouth. Superman suddenly recognized where he had heard of the same situation in a different story. "It's like that scene in The Matrix Reloaded, you know?" Ignoring Brainiac Five's obvious confusion, Superman continued, "The main character, Neo, had to choose between saving the world and saving Trinity, the girl he loved."

There was a moment of silence, where both of them new what the next words in the air were going to be. "What did he choose?" Brainiac Five asked finally.

Superman frowned in thought, glancing up at the ceiling. "Actually, he chose Trinity. But then he saved the world, too." Superman sighed and slumped. _Boy that makes me feel even worse,_ Superman thought helplessly.

"Neo should be Superman and not me." Superman remembered his days back in Smallville, when he was still Clark Kent. He couldn't help feeling that _that_ life was a lot easier than the life he had now. Sure, he _did_ have to hide his powers when he was Clark, but at least he didn't have to make humongous choices that would ultimately change the world forever.

In the midst of all his thoughts, he missed Brainiac Five's smile until the android put a relaxed yet strong hand on Superman's shoulder. Then with a gentle voice, "Don't worry, Superman. You're Superman enough for me."

Superman almost believed it. But looking into those magenta eyes just disappointed him, only made him sadder than he already was. Superman unconsciously pulled away from Brainiac Five's hand and started waving his arms to carve some sense into Brainiac Five. "How can you say that? I _killed_ you!"

Brainiac Five remained calm throughout the whole scene. "Theoretically speaking, Superman. If you had to choose between saving one boy's life or a hundred others, who would you choose? The only reason to falter in or change your decision would be if-- you said it yourself-- you loved me."

"But I--"

_Oho?_ Brainiac Five was obviously thinking that, with his lips suddenly minimized and his eyes full of … anxiety? What was that in his eyes? All Superman could pick out was the surprise, but there was some kind of yearning, waiting emotion in Brainiac Five's strange eyes.

Superman couldn't believe he had just said that tiny piece of … what? Denial? Why had he reacted that way toward Brainiac Five's 'you loved me'? It wasn't like he loved Brainiac Five, no way. Brainy was his friend, and nothing more…. How could Superman believe such a thing? Of _course_ Brainiac Five was so much more than just a simple friend. Brainiac Five was a _best_ friend, a brother, and always there for him. Superman just couldn't believe that Brainiac Five was _just another _of the Legionnaires. Did he, then? Did he lo--

"Yo, Brainy! Superman! Hurry it up, will ya?" Bouncing Boy shouted all the way from the lounge.

Superman gasped. "Almost forgot. Sorry, Bouncing Boy!" Starting to run to where they were supposed to have been ten minutes ago, Superman decided he'd forget about what he was pondering, and just sleep on it. It's not like it'd help him in any way, if he found out whether he … thought Brainy was just a friend, or not.

But as he passed by Brainiac Five, he caught a glimpse of disappointment on Brainy's face.

-----------------------

There are two different types of people that like Losh: the people who have been reading the comic books since they were little children, and the people who were just introduced to Losh through KidsWB. I am one of the second group. It is terribly hard to find KidsWB Losh fanfics, so I decided to upload mine. I had already written this a while ago, but I just didn't want to share it with everyone. (for some unknown reason) The _Matrix _part …. Don't yell at me if I got that wrong. I slept through the third one, and I think they explained it in there. Well, I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
